Freaky Friday
by conchetta
Summary: After a monumental fight between Lizzie and Jo Mcguire, the two switch bodies and learn that being each other isn't exactly a joyride. DISCONTINUED
1. You're Ruining My Life!

- Summary: After a monumental fight between Lizzie and Jo Mcguire, the two switch bodies and learn that being each other isn't exactly a joyride.  
  
- Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Mcguire, nor do I own the "Freaky Friday" based plot. Lizzie Mcguire belongs to Disney, and "Freaky Friday" is a book by Mary Rodgers (of course, I am using the 2003 film that is a remake of the 70's film that is based on the book for the basis of THIS story).  
  
- Author's Note: I was actually working on a story entitled "Enough" when the idea for this hit me while I was watching a taped episode of Lizzie Mcguire. (I bet you can't guess which one!! ;) haha) There will be only a few similarities between the 2003 version of "Freaky Friday" in this, including Anna's often-used exclamation, "You're ruining my life!" Because it's that nifty. ;) And yes, Lizzie's in a band. I think that's plausible because of her pop star stint in Rome, no? Please enter into this with an open mind and don't just pass it off as a direct copy of the movie, because it's not. :) With that said, please enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Freaky Friday  
  
Chapter 1- You're Ruining My Life!  
  
"Mom! Why can't I go? It's not fair!" Lizzie Mcguire shrieked at her mother in the whiniest "teenager voice" that she could muster. "ALL my friends are going!"  
  
Jo Mcguire stared defiantly at her daughter. "Elizabeth Brooke Mcguire, do not use that tone with me! You can't go because I said you can't; you don't need to be going to one of those making-out, having-sex, dirty-dancing parties!"  
  
Lizzie let out a loud, frustrated noise. "MOM! It is not one of those 'making-out, having-sex, dirty-dancing parties,'" she said, only slightly fibbing. The party was being thrown by Jordan Connor, a popular girl at Hillridge High School. Everyone knew she was into drugs, smoking, and drinking, and there were an abundance of rumors about her promiscuity, but it only added to her appeal to people. But Jo didn't need to know that- it was irrelevant, in Lizzie's mind. "It is the party of the year, and everybody who is anybody will be there."  
  
"Then I guess you won't be anybody," Jo replied, raising her eyebrows. "You could be doing something more productive- like your homework."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Lizzie, this conversation is over," Jo said, cutting Lizzie off before she could say anything else. She turned and began to walk into the kitchen to finish fixing dinner.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" Lizzie demanded in a shrill voice, following Jo into the kitchen, only a few paces behind the older woman. She was determined not to give up her rights of attending the party without putting up a damn good fight. "You CAN'T do this to me."  
  
Jo let out a small laugh, sounding amused. "Lizzie, I'm not DOING anything to you," she stated, reaching out a hand to run it through Lizzie's curly blonde hair. "I'm looking out for you, sweetie."  
  
Lizzie jerked away. Her anger at her mother was not dissipating, despite all of Jo's words that were being spoken in an attempt to calm her down. "Miranda's parents are letting her go, Mom," she whined. "We can look out for each other!"  
  
Jo sighed. "Did I not say that this conversation was over?" she asked. "Look, honey, I'm not trying to make you miserable, or to make you miss out on the 'party of the year,' but I am not comfortable with letting you go. I don't know the young lady who is throwing this school wide extravaganza, nor do I know if there will be any adult supervision. I don't care if Miranda's parents are letting her go, and I don't care if everyone at your school is going; YOU are my daughter and are NOT going to attend this party."  
  
For a brief moment, all Lizzie could do was stare at Jo with a look of incredulity mixed with absolute hatred. Then, she threw her arms up in the air, let out a shriek of anger, and shouted, "You're ruining my life! Especially my social life!"  
  
"Elizabeth, if you take that tone with me again, you won't HAVE a social life for me to ruin!" Jo exclaimed in a voice almost as loud as Lizzie's.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Lizzie asked, crossing her arms and looking at Jo in confusion.  
  
"Have you ever heard of being grounded, Lizzie?" Jo asked, a serious expression her face.  
  
Lizzie scoffed. "You wouldn't ground me!" Even though she was trying to sound sure of herself, the insecure look on her face gave her true feelings away.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't?" Jo asked. "Do you want to try me and find out, Lizzie? If not, I suggest you head on up to your room and start doing that homework of yours." She waited expectantly for Lizzie to make a move.  
  
"You have no idea what it's like being 16, Mom," Lizzie snapped hatefully before turning on her heel and stomping out of the kitchen, heading to her bedroom.  
  
"Oh, of course not, because I was never a teenager!" Jo called after her, rolling her eyes at her daughter's retreating back.  
  
On her way up the stairs, Lizzie made it a point to stomp as loudly as she could, so that Jo could still hear her in the kitchen. Then she stomped down the hallway to her room, pushed her bedroom door open so hard that it went flying back and connected with the wall beside of it, making a loud bang. And, finally, after entering her room, Lizzie slammed the door so hard that she was almost sure she had made the house shake. For some odd reason, she was somewhat proud of her childish behavior. Maybe it would make Jo so angry that she would, in a fit of rage, agree to let Lizzie go to the party, just to get the teen out of her hair.  
  
…no such luck.  
  
Sounding positively livid, Jo yelled, "LIZZIE! You get your on-the-verge-of-being-grounded-until-you're-18 rear end back down here right this SECOND, and go to your room the RIGHT way! Which means NO slamming of doors, or stomping!"  
  
Through clenched teeth, Lizzie let out a frustrated breath. Not wanting to have her mom actually follow through with the threat of her being ground until she was 18, Lizzie reluctantly headed back downstairs, then walked back up to her room with minimal stomping, and closed the door softly.  
  
Once she was safely locked in her room, Lizzie took a seat in her fuzzy purple computer chair and connected to the Internet, then logged on to AIM. Even though the majority of the students who attended Hillridge High School were going to be at the party, Lizzie still had hope that SOMEBODY would be on to share her misery of being unable to go.  
  
Sure enough, under the list of online users was "DirectorGuyGordon." Lizzie smiled as she double-clicked his screen name. The instant message text box popped up, and Lizzie began typing.  
  
She's A Star: hey, Gordo!  
  
DirectorGuyGordon: Liz? what are you doin home on a friday night?  
  
She's A Star: *groans* oh my gosh, Gordo…you will never believe how cruel my mother is! she seems to LOVE ruining my life.  
  
DirectorGuyGordon: let me guess…she won't let you go to Jordan Connor's party?  
  
She's A Star: of course not! sometimes she makes me so mad!  
  
DirectorGuyGordon: maybe it's a good thing she's not letting you go. i mean, Jordan's the type of girl to have a wild party, and wild parties do nothing for your reputation.  
  
She's A Star: what's your point? cuz my point is that my mother is RUINING MY LIFE!  
  
DirectorGuyGordon: not letting you go to some party hardly constitutes ruining your life. you'll thank her someday. and anyway, i'm not going, either.  
  
She's A Star: you don't care about popularity, Gordo. i, on the other hand, do!  
  
DirectorGuyGordon: Liz, you've been striving for popularity since middle school. hasn't it gotten old yet?  
  
She's A Star: ugh, you don't understand either! i wish Miranda was on. but noooo…she's having the time of her life at the party!  
  
DirectorGuyGordon: there's more to life than going to parties.  
  
She's A Star: yeah, like practicing your set for the upcoming school talent show with your band, but i can't do that either because EVERYONE IS AT THAT DAMN PARTY!  
  
DirectorGuyGordon: somehow i think you'll manage to live, Liz. don't take my word for it, though.  
  
She's A Star: don't worry, i won't.  
  
She's A Star: i think i am going to go wallow in self pity. ttyl  
  
DirectorGuyGordon: don't wallow too much. see ya, Liz  
  
She's A Star logged off at 9:48 p.m.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
- Author's Note: What a fight. Lol. My mom and I got into a similar one the other night, though it wasn't over going to a party- it was over going out with my boyfriend, Grant, on a school night! Unlike Lizzie, I ended up winning. ;) (The fantastic Daddy intervention helped me, of course. Yes, I'll admit it: I'm a daddy's girl!)  
  
The ACTUAL plot (Jo becomes Lizzie and Lizzie becomes Jo) will begin a couple of chapters into the story. As much as I would love to dive directly into the plot, a few things need to be set up first. Otherwise it would be rushed, unrealistic, undeveloped, and definitely not very good! :)  
  
Please review!  
  
Oh yes...I'm going to do a poll. I'm trying to figure out the name for the band that Lizzie is in. The choices are (drum roll please):  
  
No Stereotype  
  
Follow Your Heart  
  
Juxtaposition (cause that is a cool word)  
  
The Less You Know  
  
Xperiment  
  
Pandora's Box  
  
All of those are courtesy of my dear friend, Corrie. Please vote for the one you like best! 


	2. Pandora's Box

- Summary: After a monumental fight between Lizzie and Jo Mcguire, the two switch bodies and learn that being each other isn't exactly a joyride.  
  
- Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Mcguire, nor do I own the "Freaky Friday" based plot. Lizzie Mcguire belongs to Disney, and "Freaky Friday" is a book by Mary Rodgers (of course, I am using the 2003 film that is a remake of the 70's film that is based on the book for the basis of THIS story).  
  
- Author's Note: I definitely owe a great big thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter! You all are fantastic. I thought some people would dislike the "Freaky Friday, Lizzie style" story, but I guess I was wrong! I'm thrilled to know that everyone who has reviewed so far is enjoying this. :) Once again, thanks.   
  
In regards to my "band name poll" that was posed in the last chapter, it seems that Pandora's Box is in the lead...so Pandora's Box it is! Thanks for everyone who voted and gave me their opinion.  
  
There are a couple of things that you may recognize from "Freaky Friday" in this chapter.  
  
Also, you have no idea how hard it was for me to be able to write, but not be able to update! Oh my goodness...it was practically torture! :) Thanks for being patient and understanding, though.  
  
Here is chapter 2.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Freaky Friday  
  
Chapter 2- Pandora's Box  
  
After their fight about the party, Lizzie and Jo tried to avoid each other as much as possible. That meant that, for the rest of the weekend, Lizzie had remained in her room with the door locked, "doing homework," which really meant that she was on the Internet, talking to friends on AIM and ICQ. Similarly, Jo had taken it upon herself to clean every nook and cranny in the Mcguire home- minus Lizzie's room. The kitchen had been reorganized and all the year-old food that had been frozen in the freezer had been thrown out; laundry that had been in the hamper in the laundry room for the past two weeks had been washed, dried, and folded neatly, and was set in piles on the couch, waiting to be picked up by the various family members. Sam and Matt Mcguire were the two innocent bystanders, but as much as they didn't like the tension that was building up in the house, they knew to stay out of it- Jo and Lizzie both had fiery tempers, and even the slightest false move could set one, or both, of them off.  
  
Monday's arrival was a welcome one for all four Mcguire family members. Lizzie was glad to finally escape from her room, even if it was only to school; Jo was ecstatic to finally have time to NOT preoccupy herself with cleaning, and even more thrilled that she didn't have to deal with Lizzie for a few hours; and Sam and Matt were happy that they could get away from the unpsoken anger between Lizzie and Jo.  
  
Lizzie dressed and applied her make-up in record time. She grabbed her purple backback, purse, and keys before she left her bedroom, and then made her way to the kitchen to grab an apple for a makeshift breakfast. Since she had first lunch, she wouldn't go hungry before her next opportunity to eat. She was on her way out the front door when Jo's voice stopped her.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something, Lizzie?" Jo asked in that annoying motherly voice that Lizzie hated so much.   
  
"Uh, no," Lizzie said in a snappish manner, rolling her eyes, even though she knew it was not a smart move.   
  
Jo crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her right foot on the ground. Lizzie winced, knowing that this stance was a surefire way to tell when Jo was beyond irritated. "Lizzie, I don't know what has gotten into you lately! I am sick of the attitude you have been giving me! I am your MOTHER, and you should treat me with LOVE and RESPECT!" Jo exclaimed angrily.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes again. "What about the attitude that you've been giving me?" she asked. "You treat me like I'm five! Newsflash, Mom, I'm 16! I'm practically an adult!"  
  
"Did it ever cross your mind that I treat you like a child because you behave like a child?" Jo responded. "Unless you act like you're an adult, you won't be treated like an adult!"  
  
Letting out and angry breath, Lizzie shoved her hands into the pocket of her jeans. She wasn't sure why, but by doing this, she would always calm down. She didn't need to be driving to school in a fury- Lizzie was already an agressive driver even without motivation, and with her anger at her mother for fuel, who knew what she could do on the road?  
  
"Can't we continue this discussion later, Mother?" Lizzie asked bitingly, looking at the clock on the table just inside the front door. "I'm going to be late for school."  
  
"Fine," Jo replied. "Just don't forget your brother this time. And be careful!" Jo knew Lizzie's sometimes-wild driving tendencies, and although Lizzie had been driving for over a year if the times she drove when having just her permit were counted, Jo's worrying that Lizzie would get into an accident never ceased.  
  
Lizzie groaned as she realized why Jo had stopped her before she left; she was leaving without Matt! On Mondays she always took Matt to school and brought him home after.  
  
As Jo walked away, Lizzie yelled up the stairs, "Hurry up, worm!"  
  
Jo's head popped back around the kitchen door. "Don't call your brother names! And don't get into trouble again today!" Jo exclaimed, referring to the fact that Lizzie had been giving detention by her English teacher Friday because she had backtalked him. Jo's head disappeared again, and Lizzie rolled her eyes for what seemed like the billionth time that morning.  
  
No matter how many times Lizzie told her parents that her English teacher, Mr. Mcdavid, had some sort of unfair bias against her, Jo and Sam wouldn't believe her, saying that she was just making up excuses trying to save herself from punishment. But that honestly wasn't the case. Lizzie wasn't sure why Mr. Mcdavid gave her bogus detentions all the time, but she did know that he had something against, even though she had never done anything to him.  
  
Within a couple of minutes, Matt came running down the stairs. At thirteen, he was now in eighth grade, and he had definitely changed over the years. He had become more conscious about his looks over the years, due to a newfound interest in girls- one girl in particular. Long ago Lizzie had predicted that Matt and his friend Melina Bianco would end up passing that "just friends" stage. Sure enough, Matt had begun to display "more than friends" feelings toward Melina, but he had yet to actually admit it.  
  
"You ready?" Lizzie asked, leaving out the namecalling just in case Jo was listening from inside the kitchen. "I've got to be in the band room in ten minutes, and the girls will kill me if I'm late." In ninth grade, Lizzie had taken up the guitar and had quickly become quite the guitarist. After much begging, Lizzie also managed to convince her best girl friend, Miranda Sanchez, to begin guitar lessons. Both girls found a love of playing the guitar, and, after banding together with a couple of other musically talented girls in their grade, an all-girl group was formed. It took a few months before they finally came up with a name for their group, but a boring math class that allowed Miranda's creative juices to flow was where their name, Pandora's Box, originated.  
  
Lizzie's longtime friend, David Gordon, had discovered that he had an affinity for drum playing shortly after Lizzie had taken up the guitar. He had begged Lizzie, Miranda, and the other two girls to let him play the drums in the band since Pandora's Box had formed during the summer between ninth and tenth grade, but to no avail. It wasn't that the girls hadn't discussed it, it was just that they had almost unanimously decided that Pandora's Box should remain an all-girls band, since there were so many all-boys bands- and the decision was only almost unanimous because Lizzie, being a bit biased, had raised her hand halfway during the vote, signifying that she was giving one-half of a vote. Despite the girls' refusals to let him join the band, Gordo was determined to be a part of it SOMEHOW, so he was the official "manager" of Pandora's Box.  
  
"Whatever," Matt replied, sounding bored. Perpetual boredom was another trait that Matt had gained over the years, and Lizzie guessed it was because it was "cool" to be bored- at Hillridge Junior High, anyway. "I'm meeting Melina in the library in five minutes, so I guess you and I are right on schedule."  
  
"Right, let's go," Lizzie said, opening the front door and walking outside into the morning sunlight. Even though it was only eight o'clock in the morning, the California sunshine was already shining brightly, casting gorgeous yellow light and warmth upon the earth. It was shaping up to be a beautiful October day, and that was what Lizzie was thinking as she loaded her school things into the backseat of her red 2003 Honda Civic.  
  
The drive to Matt's school was short, despite the overwhelming school traffic. Lizzie dropped him off in front of the familiar school building, then drove off toward Hillridge High School. By the time she arrived, the campus was already crawling with high school students. Some were sitting on picnic tables or the grass in the courtyard, copying homework, while some were standing around, shrieking about the "fashion offenders" of the school. The scene was that of a typical, boring day at Hillridge High School.  
  
After Lizzie parked her car in the junior parking lot, she got her things from the backseat and climbed out. She made sure that her doors were locked before heading toward the front double doors, and then up to the band room, which was on the third floor.  
  
Miranda, Bronwyn Barnette, and Kelsey Yamato were already assembled in the large band room and were talking to Mr. Kerns, the kindly band director. Mr. Kerns was Bronwyn's uncle- by marriage- and he often let the girls borrow the band room before or after school to practice. It was a nice arrangement, particularly when Lizzie's mom "pulled the plug" on their practices at Lizzie's house, which was where they often held practices. He said a few more words to them, then disappeared in the direction of his office.  
  
Bronwyn, a pretty brunette with striking green eyes, was the first to notice Lizzie's entrance. "You're late, Mcguire," were the first words spoken as Lizzie joined the group. "Again."  
  
"At least she's not late to a practice at her own house, like last time," Kelsey, the beauty queen of the group, joked.  
  
Lizzie laughed along with the other girls. She knew they were just poking fun at her and meant no harm by it; it was something they did almost every time they practiced, because Lizzie somehow managed to be late every time.  
  
"Sorry, girls," she apologized once the laughter died down. "Mom and I got into another fight this morning, and Matt wasn't ready to leave until, like, ten minutes after I was." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Understandable," Miranda chirped, knowing about Lizzie's constantly on-the-rocks relationship with Jo.  
  
"Your brother is such a nuisance," Bronwyn commented, standing up from her spot and heading toward the drum set at the back of the room. It wasn't her set, but Mr. Kerns had said that she could use it if she promised not to cause any damage.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "You're telling me! I have to live with the dweeb," she complained. "Anyway, let's get started. These instruments aren't going to play themselves, you know."  
  
The other girls didn't have to be told twice.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
- Author's Note: The first part of this began very slowly, but I think the rest of the chapter picked up at least a little bit of pace. The ACTUAL plot, like I said, hasn't really begun yet, since a little development of characters and the relationships between Lizzie and Jo and other characters is needed. I'll be the first to admit that this IS going a little slow, but I guarantee that things will become more interesting as more chapters are written. :)  
  
By the way, a reviewer posed an interesting question: "Is Gordo going to fall in love with Lizzie in Jo's body?" My answer is, actually, I haven't really thought about that yet! It definitely would be interesting (those scenes were the best ones in the movie, if you ask me! haha). What do you all think?  
  
Also, there is a talent show that Lizzie's band is going to perform in, and I have a question regarding that- what songs (two or three songs total) should they play?  
  
I have another project that I am working on, and it is another chaptered story. I'm not going to wait until I'm finished with this before I begin posting- although I already know that this is probably a mistake! ;) If I get too bogged down with schoolwork and such, updates will be even further apart than they are now, but I can promise you that each of them will be worth the wait! The other project is a L/G romance, taking place in their senior year. 


	3. Pancakes

- Summary: After a monumental fight between Lizzie and Jo Mcguire, the two switch bodies and learn that being each other isn't exactly a joyride.  
  
- Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Mcguire, nor do I own the "Freaky Friday" based plot. Lizzie Mcguire belongs to Disney, and "Freaky Friday" is a book by Mary Rodgers (of course, I am using the 2003 film that is a remake of the 70's film that is based on the book for the basis of THIS story).  
  
- Author's Note: You know what? I am extremely amused right now, courtesy of a review. To answer Pineapple Princess's oh-so-nicely phrased question, "WHY THE HELL WOULD ANYONE WANT TO CROSS-OVER THESE TWO!?!?!?": Because I want to. Good enough for you? ;) I don't normally respond to flames such as these, but I just felt the need to this time, because not only is "Pineapple Princess" judging my story, she is judging ME as well. I am proud of writing this fic, because it's MY own work, regardless of whether or not the plot is mine. And just to let you know, sweetie: there are only a handful of possible plots in all of literature, so NOTHING except THE VERY FIRST STORIES USING THAT PLOT, are "original." You have no right to judge me based on this fic. I write for fun, and there is nothing wrong with that. You seem to be hinting that I'm not that bright- that is most definitely not the case, because I am an honor student with a 4.28 GPA. I read all the time, and just because I enjoy friviolous things like writing a Lizzie Mcguire/Freaky Friday crossover gives NO ONE the right to judge me based soley on that, because guess what? One doesn't have to be completely serious all the time, particularly in the teenage years. You don't know me, and until you do, here's some free advice: don't pass judgments on people you don't know; it merely shows your ignorance. Have a nice day!  
  
Anyway, I got out of school at 9:30 today because of freezing rain, so here's an update for those of you who are enjoying this! :) And please forgive me for that rant at the top.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Freaky Friday  
  
Chapter 3- Pancakes  
  
After school, Lizzie returned home and immediately locked herself into her room, in a repeat of her weekend. After a run-in with her junior high enemy turned friend turned enemy, Kate Sanders, Lizzie's day at school had gone steadily downhill. The girls had a practice scheduled at Lizzie's house later that night after dinner, but Jo informed them that they would be unable to practice in the garage today, because her old friend whom she hadn't seen in years was coming over for dinner. It was the worst ending to the worst day in the history of ever, in Lizzie's opinion- but what definitely put the icing on the cake was the fact that Jo's "friend" never showed up, and since Jo didn't seem the least bit worried, Lizzie was led to believe that Jo had created this mystery friend just to have an excuse as to why the girls couldn't practice, other than "I don't want you here, sorry." Angry at her mother's devious actions, Lizzie went to bed without dinner and without completing her homework.  
  
Despite Lizzie's bad Monday, Tuesday started off very well. Lizzie awoke to her favorite song being played on the radio, and she managed to make it into the bathroom for her shower before her looks-obsessed, gel-hoarding little brother had even stepped foot outside of his bedroom door, which meant that she actually had HOT water to shower with that morning.  
  
After her relaxing, refreshing shower, Lizzie returned to her room, her spirits lifted considerably. She applied a round of bronzer, black eyeliner, brown eyeshadow, black mascara, and the tiniest bit of pink blush, topping it all off with her newest sparkly pink, strawberry flavored lip gloss. Deciding to dress up a bit for the day, Lizzie pulled on her favorite short denim miniskirt from Abercrombie, paired with a cute, red, open neck tee. Then she slipped her feet into a pair of black, rhinestone-lined flip-flops. After doing a once-over in the mirror, Lizzie was satisfied with her appearance, and she grabbed her things before walking out the door and heading downstairs.  
  
Lizzie's parents and Matt were already assembled in the kitchen by the time Lizzie arrived, probably due to the extra time she had taken to dress up. Sam was sitting at the table, an empty, syrup-covered plate placed in front of him, reading a magazine that Lizzie was able to identify as a lawn gnome retail magazine. Lizzie sighed; her dad was such a geek!  
  
Jo was sitting at the island, reading the newspaper as she sipped her coffee. Similarly to Sam, her breakfast plate was empty and abandoned on the surface of the counter.  
  
Unlike his parents, Matt was still wolfing down his pancakes, only pausing between bites in order to gulp down some milk. Lizzie was disgusted by his animal-like display, but sat down next to him, anyway.  
  
"Where are my pancakes?" she asked, noticing that the plate that was set at her place was empty, with no pancakes in sight.  
  
Jo looked up from her paper and cast Lizzie a confused look. "On your plate, honey," she stated slowly, as if she were speaking to a small child. "They're probably cold, but I'm sure you can manage to stuff them down."  
  
"Uh, there are no pancakes on my plate, Mom," Lizzie replied, holding up her plate as evidence.  
  
"Well, I wonder-" Suddenly, Jo stopped and focused her gaze on Matt, who was now practically licking his plate clean. "MATT!"  
  
Looking somewhat shocked at his name being said in such a furious tone, Matt glanced up. "Huh?" he questioned.  
  
"Did you eat your sister's pancakes?" Jo demanded, standing up from her spot and strolling across the room to stand in front of her victim of the day- Lizzie was just glad that it wasn't her this morning.  
  
Matt looked ashamed. "I was hungry, Mom, and she wasn't eating them at the time!"  
  
Jo sighed. "That is no excuse to take your sister's food from her plate, Matt! Were you raised in a BARN?"  
  
"I'm a growing boy, Mom!" Matt defended himself weakly, knowing that he had already lost the fight.  
  
Jo turned to Lizzie. "I can fix you a bowl of cereal, Lizzie, so you won't go to school with an empty stomach," she offered, smiling apologetically.  
  
"Well, I was in the mood for pancakes," Lizzie replied, ungrateful for her mother's offer. "I can just get something from school. I'm almost late as it is." She stood up.  
  
Jo sighed. She looked like she wanted to say something to Lizzie in response to her ungrateful attitude, but she bit her tongue. Another fight was not something she wanted to happen- she was almost all fought out. It seemed like that was the only thing she and Lizzie ever did anymore. There weren't any mother/daughter outings, or going out to eat with just the two of them. No, it was quite the opposite, actually- whenever Lizzie wanted to do anything, she wanted to do it with the other girls in her band, or Gordo, and Lizzie would find a way for Jo to be as little involved as possible. That usually meant that she would go to the house of one of her friends, or out to the movies, or to the bowling alley, or to Java, a local coffee place for teens and younger adults. The only times Lizzie was at home were when the band was practicing in the Mcguires' garage, or when she was grounded, or when she wasn't allowed to go out somewhere, like the party the past weekend.  
  
Lizzie was at the door, her hand on the doorknob, when she turned around and glanced at Jo. "Hey, Gordo's coming over tonight to watch 'A Walk to Remember' with me," she said. Almost as an afterthought, Lizzie added a curt, "If that's all right with you, or do you have something against Gordo now, too?"  
  
Jo's anger rose with Lizzie's last comment, but rather than let it out, she again tried to control it. "That's all right with me, Lizzie. Why don't you ask him if he would like to stay for dinner, too?"  
  
"Wow!" Lizzie exclaimed sarcastically, feigning shock. "Joanna Margaret Mcguire is ACTUALLY letting me have a friend over on a school night!"  
  
Jo fixated Lizzie with a glare, but before she could say anything, Sam looked up from his lawn gnome magazine and intervened in the budding fight. "Lizzie, don't talk to your mother like that, or Gordo will not be coming over tonight," he said. "Get to school." With that, he went back to his magazine.  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Fine!" she snapped, walking out the kitchen door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three o'clock rolled around after what seemed like a millenia and a half to Lizzie. School had most definitely been a bore- more so than usual, actually. Nothing productive had been done in any of Lizzie's classes, despite the advanced, honors, and AP classes she had in her schedule; in fact, in her AP History class, they had colored coloring pages from their teacher's daughter's Winnie the Pooh coloring book. Lizzie was still confused as to WHY Mr. Barkin had his three-year-old daughter's coloring book, but after considering around ten possibilities, Lizzie had given up trying to figure him out. That man was one-of-a-kind, and she had learned long ago that his actions could rarely, if EVER, be explained.  
  
Lizzie was at her locker getting her books that she needed for homework when someone approached her and began talking. "Look, Liz, we've gotta have a practice tonight." Bronwyn was standing behind her, her hands on her hips, an urgent look on her face.  
  
"Look, Bron," Lizzie started, mimicking Bronwyn, "I can't have a practice tonight. I already told you all that Gordo and I had planned for this movie night like, ages ago. I can't bail on him! I hardly hang out with him anymore as it is!"  
  
Bronwyn frowned. "What's the problem with that? I'm sure he has his science club friends to hang out with," she stated coldly. Bronwyn was not particularly fond of Gordo, mostly because she had developed a small crush on him in ninth grade, but he had rejected her and, instead, began showing interest in Lizzie. Bronwyn wasn't a fan of just letting things go, either.  
  
"First of all, Bron," Lizzie said, zipping up her backpack and shutting her locker door, "Gordo's not IN the science club. Second of all, I don't think this school even HAS a science club. Thirdly, I've been promising a movie night to Gordo and Miranda since like, two months ago. And, finally, Gordo actually agreed to watch 'A Walk to Remember' with me, and there is no way in hell that I'm missing out on that."  
  
Bronwyn shot Lizzie a dirty look. "Miranda's not going to your house tonight," she pointed out.  
  
"Of course she's not! We all know that she has tutoring on Tuesday nights," Lizzie shot back. Ever since tenth grade when Miranda got her first D ever on her report card for algebra, Edward and Daniella Sanchez had required her to be tutored by the school's resident math genius, Trevor Hager. At first, Miranda was reluctant, but after she and Trevor had a few study sessions, she found herself attracted to him. The good news was that Trevor had also found himself attracted to Miranda. The two began dating and had been ever since- of course, Miranda's parents had no clue, because then they would find another tutor for Miranda.  
  
Bronwyn groaned. "Fine! Obviously I'm the only one who cares about the well-being of this band!" she exclaimed before stomping off down the hallway, defeated.  
  
Lizzie laughed. Bronwyn could be such a drama queen sometimes! But if she wanted to be overdramatic about the situation, that was fine with Lizzie.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
- Author's Note: Thanks for taking the time to read...please review!!  
  
Btw, did anyone watch "My Big Fat Obnoxious Fiance?" Oh my goodness...Grant and I watched it together and we were in hysterics the whole time! I feel really sorry for the woman, Randi, though! :)  
  
I'm not sure when I'll have the next update ready. I've been laden down with that dreaded AP Chem homework, and it's a pain in my rear end! Plus I have an essay test coming up in AP History that I need to study for. =\ Yuck. ALSO, there's another Lizzie Mcguire story that I am working on, as well as an original story! :) 


End file.
